


gentle morning

by ricky_goldsworth



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, just so much fluff, mutual crushing, potentially controversial Jaws opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricky_goldsworth/pseuds/ricky_goldsworth
Summary: Written for #shyanpositivityweek over on tumblr <3Shane’s alarm goes off at four in the morning, the screen lighting up the living room. He shoots up from the sofa, fumbling across the coffee table for his phone. Ryan’s already stirring by the time he can shut it off.





	gentle morning

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here by googling yourself, hit the back button now! If you got here some other way, I have a tumblr at [ricky-goldsworth](https://ricky-goldsworth.tumblr.com/post/173963019304/gentle-morning-pairing-shyan-tags-sleepy-boys).

Shane’s alarm goes off at four in the morning, the screen lighting up the living room. He shoots up from the sofa, fumbling across the coffee table for his phone. Ryan’s already stirring by the time he can shut it off.

“You serious?” Ryan mumbles, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. His hair is sticking up all over the place, his shirt creased from sleeping in it. It’s adorable. “Is that your fuckin’... plupple song? Really?”

Shane gives him a winning smile, tries not to ruin it by yawning. Fails. “Plupple Honeymoon, Ry. And of course! It’s critically acclaimed, after all…” he trails off into a groan, stretching the sleep from his bones. “When did we fall asleep?”

“I dunno, I wasn’t checking,” Ryan says. “I think Hooper and the Chief were like, flirting.”

Shane laughs. “So, Jaws,” he says, kneeling down to hit the eject button on the PS4. He puts the blu-ray back in its case with care, slots it back into place on the shelf as Ryan gets up from the couch and pads into the kitchen.

“Coffee?” he calls.

“Yeah, may as well. Do we have time to eat?”

“Probably not. We’ll have to get breakfast at the airport.”

Shane grins. “Can we pay the scientologists a visit?”

Ryan’s wheezing laugh echoes from the kitchen. “Fuck no. We’re not messing with Pancake Parlor.”

Shane pauses in the doorway, squinting a little against the overhead light, and shrugs. “Waffles it is, then. Did you bring a change of clothes for this morning?”

Ryan’s busy with the coffee, looks over his shoulder to nod. He’s got a spoon between his teeth, takes it out to speak: “I’ll get changed when I’ve got caffeine.”

Shane smiles, pushes off from the doorframe and heads up the hall to his room. The gloom is welcoming after the bright orange light in the kitchen. He hits the light anyway, refuses to let himself lean into the exhaustion.

He kind of feels like hell, but he knows by now that that gets better the longer he’s awake.

He’s buttoning up a flannel over thermals when he reemerges, a beanie tucked in his back pocket. Ryan’s still in his clothes from last night, nursing his coffee in the living room. “You’re bringing a coat, right? A proper one?”

Ryan rolls his eyes. “Of course.”

“Yeah, but a  _ proper _ one,” Shane pushes, nudging him as he sits down. “Not a jean jacket.”

Ryan gives him a mock-exasperated look. “Says you. Don’t worry, I’ve got a proper one. We’re filming this whole season over the New Year, you really think I’m that dumb?”

Shane smiles at him over his mug. “Just looking out for you,” he says, his voice turning soft and genuine without his quite meaning to.

Ryan smiles back, his cheeks colouring in the pre-dawn light. His better judgement still waking up, Shane lets himself just look for a minute, and Ryan doesn’t look away. They share in the quiet, sipping slowly at their coffees. 

Eventually, Ryan sets his mug down and stands up, looking almost reluctant. “‘M gonna get changed. You good to call an Uber?”

“Yeah. Ten minutes?”

Ryan checks his hair in the reflection of his phone screen, makes a face. “Fifteen.”

Shane grins. “Alright.”


End file.
